Silence
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: [Rated [T] for blood, violence and cursing] Ed is being hunted down by three new homunculi. However, one of these three looks exactly like him, while one other one looks exactly like Maes Hughes, before he died. What will the Elric's do? R&R, No flaming..
1. Silence: Prologue

**Silence... - **_by Shiori Elric and Jaime Peterson_

**PROLOGUE**

His eyes were dulled, no shine in them what-so-ever. He sat quietly at the kitchen table, looking through the clear, glass window. A voice came into the room and broke the silence but the boy's gaze never shallowed. "Br-brother?" Silence. "Brother...I..." Alphonse's voice thinned and faded.

The silent blonde remained silent until a quick flashback played silently in his mind. He stood up and looked at Alphonse but then turned and walked out of the house, leaving the kitchen door open. Al stood dumbfoundedly at this, but surely found his wits and snapped back into reality. Al then walked to the kitchen and stepped out. _He must be going to our mother's grave..._ For the blonde stood broadly at the top of the hill, on the old dirt road, looking out into the distance, only to find the remants of a burnt down house and not too far from that, two graves, one place by the next. The boy began walking to the graves.

About five, slow and steady minutes went by and the short, blonde boy stood at the foot of the first grave. _Trisha Elric... A beloved mother of two shining alchemist..._ Those words were engraved on the medium-sized tombstone. He took a side step to the left and read the next tombstone, this time, out loud for himself to hear. "Edward Elric... A brother of determination and hope to one of sorrow and depression..." The boy's eyes widened just a bit as he realized that the grave he stood afoot was his own...


	2. Silence: Chapter One

_**Silence...**_

_by_

_Shiori Elric_

_and_

_Jaime Peterson_

**CHAPTER ONE: Winrii Rokuberu, Winry Rockbell**

A set of two charcoal-colored eyes were fixed upon two boys, one: a light-brown hair color and eyes to match, and the other: golden hair and also eyes to match. The two boys, as it may not have seemed likely, were brothers. Though one was a more taller, and skinnier boy, he was more of the brains between the two. While the other, was more of a shorter and stronger match. Not to mention, the short, blonde alchemist was stubborn as can be.

The charcoal eyes were Roy's. Or to be more precise, they were **Colonel Roy Mustang**'s eyes. Piercing with sarcasm, but lacking the amount of determination and strength. Sure, Roy was the 'almighty war hero: the Flame Alchemist', but he wasn't a 15 year old state alchemist with a much more complicated past. So the blonde, who's name was Edward Elric, the age of 16, and the ranking of Major in the state military, glowered at Roy and pouted. He hated reporting to Roy after every mission, and he also hated being given mission when there were far more important things he had to do research on.

"Now, Fullmetal, don't get cocky with me today, I actually have a reason as to why I had you report to me, with your brother alongside you." Roy said, his eyes now closed. A slight curve appeared at the edge of Roy's mouth, creating a smirk. Roy was famous for that smirk of his. But onto the more pressing matter, "You will be assigned to a mission - BUT! You are to leave your brother with me..."

Ed's fist slammed down onto Roy's desk at that. Alphonse Elric, at the age of 15, with no rankings in the military, now had a hurt look on his kind face. "WHAT? YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" Ed shouted. Roy shook his head a simple 'No' and left it at that.

"But-I--"

"Roy? Why can't I go with my nii-san on the mission. Don't I always go on missions with him? I never leave his side! I'm always there to back him up!" Alphonse said, a sign of sadness flickering in his eyes. Roy looked to Al with a bit of an apologetic look showing across his features.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse, but this mission isn't suitable for you. Much too dangerous. Not too mention..." Roy sighed longingly and just a bit exaggerated, and he stood up He shuffled around his desk and into his file cabinet. "Now, Alphonse...this occur as shocking...but...the mission I'm sending Fullmetal on has to do with three newborn homunculi. The names were reported as: Hatred, Obsession, and Denial. It seems they've only targeted those that either you or Fullmetal have known." Roy sighed. He really hated telling them this, but it had to be done. Roy handed Edward a manila folder and he sat back at his desk. "Winrii called three days ago..."

That snapped the two's attention back to Roy, for they were a bit concerned with what he had just given Edward. "Yeah? And...?" Ed asked. He was, although, a bit afraid to ask.

"She arrived earlier today...but we never got any reports or notifications that she had actually arrived..." Roy began to become a bit more serious and in-depth in what he was trying to tell the Elric's. "...but not too long ago, did we get a report about a killing, and murder if you'd take it as..." Roy stopped and took a drink of his coffee that had been given to him from earlier that day, before the boys actually arrived in Central. Though it was basically ice cold, Roy still drank it. Roy took a deep breath after taking his long sip of cold coffee. "Well...the murder was of...of...miss Winrii Rokuberu...Winry Rockbell..."


	3. Silence: Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: Three Homunculi**

Ed stood up and looked at Roy through his golden lock of hair. "You...you...YOU'RE LYING!" Ed said with an unsteady breath. Ed climbed on top of Roy's desk, knocking files and papers to the floor. Ed was now standing straight on Roy's desk. Alphonse looked up at his brother and shook his head for one moment, then realized what Ed was about to do.

"Brother...NO! Get--" Too late. Ed had leapt into the air and was now on the floor on top of Roy. He used his right hand to punch Roy several times in the face. "Brother!" Alphonse cried out and stood up, but not until after he realized there was the file Roy had handed Ed, earlier. Alphonse picked it up and sighed, a hesitant breath, if that. "Bro...ther...Ed...I honestly don't think he's lying..." Alphonse said as he stared down at the file he held ever-so tightly, to the point where the manila folder was a tiny bit bent. Ed heard Al's words and stood up.

"But..." Ed stopped. He sighed longingly and looked at Al.

"This is the list of murders...Ed...and Winrii's...Winry's on it!" Al said as Ed tried to help Roy up. Roy declined. So, Edward walked around the mess he made of Roy's desk and stood next to Alphonse. Ed held out his hand and waited for Al to hand him the filed reports.

"My...God...no..." Ed said as he took one simple glance at it. Ed then scanned the names of each murder case.

"It's too bad, that Hughes isn't around..." Roy got up and said carefully. With blood slightly rolling down to his chin, Roy used his white glove to wipe it off, the blood staining it slightly. "He died because of a Homunculus named Envy. Supposively, this Envy used his power of 'transformation' and made himself look exactly like Hughes' wife, Gracia. However..." Roy paused and sigh. Small laughs came sliding out of Roy's mouth and he started to laugh a little. "However, we all know Hughes can't kill his family members, even if they really weren't, even if they transformed themselves to LOOK like his family, Maes couldn't do it!" Ed sighed and looked up.

"Yeah...I suppose so..." Ed said carefully. How funny it was to see Roy and Ed get into a fight, then to see them acting like normal. Ed looked back down at the files ad continued reading each name. Every single name, Ed and Al actually knew. Ed was now reading the 'T' section. Two all too familiar names popped up. "Fletcher Tr-tringum...and..." Ed said as Al's eyes had gotten very wide. Fletcher and Al had actually gotten pretty close, and now he was gone! "...And...Russell Tringum..." Ed's eyes had also gotten a bit wide. "Roy...this better not be one of your sick jokes again..." Roy shook his head slowly. Ed turned towards the door and looked down. "I'm gonna get revenge for all of our friends." Ed said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Brother...I..." Al sighed. "...Just be careful, you hear?" Ed nodded at that and darted out into a sprint towards the stairs.

---

While on top of an old building, a two story building, two Homunculi stood afoot it. "When's he gonna get here, Hatred..." A familiar voice said. It was Hughes' voice, but it wasn't Hughes...it was Obsession.

"Soon enough...Obsession...you need patience..." Hatred spoke with hate in her voice. Obsession was 'obsessed' with the crimson red stones. That's how he got his name. Hatred was full of 'hate' and so, she got her name. Lastly, the missing homunculi of this group was Denial. Full of 'denial' of his height, he was created by Ed not admitting he's short for his age. Thus, we get Denial.

"I'm here, I'm here..." An exact voice of Ed's spoke. Although, it wasn't Ed, it was Ed's homunculus twin, Denial.

"Good, we can start it now..." Obsession said with a dark smile.

"Yes, Obsession, we can start now..." Hatred reassured the Obsessor of stones—well, actually, more like the obsessor of everything. Footsteps were heard as a blonde alchemist suddenly showed himself to the Homunculi, though, Ed himself had no idea where they were. Denial stepped down and jumped behind the short alchemist.

"Hey, Fullmetal Runt!" Denial said ever-so cheerfully. He grabbed a hold of Ed's shoulder and Ed froze.

"Huh?" Ed turned around and his blonde braided hair whipped around. "Who...are you? You look just like..."

"You..." Denial finished. Ed's eyes widened. Ed was in a stage of fear.

"You were the one's who killed Winrii...Fletcher...and...RUSSELL! Weren't you?" Ed said as he pulled away from Denial's shoulder grip. "You should have stayed out of mine and Al's life!"

"Oh, but that's not possible. We can't do that." Came a voice of pleasure, but obsessed, sort of a greedy tone.

"Hughes? No...you're dead...you're..."

"Obsession, nice ta meetcha!" Obsession said as he looked around.

Hatred took her spot next to Denial and Obsession, and she sigh with a guilty tone. "I'm sorry, but we were instructed to kill you, Edward Elric..." She said in a lustful tone. The three were homunculi...the THREE HOMUNCULI...


	4. Silence: Chapter Three

**CHAPTER** **THREE**: **Automail Mechanisms...**

Edward stared deeply at the homunculi as the Lust-like one began towards Ed. The other two glanced at each other and began towards the eldest Elric as well. Ed panicked for a moment and he quickly brought his hands together, a sound of flesh hitting metal echoing slightly through the air, and as if for only a moment, the air felt contracted. An instant later, the atmosphere around the three homunculi snapped and vibrated, and light streamed everywhere. Iron bars of a cage sprung up from the ground and the three soulless devils were trapped. But Hatred snickered and a grin appeared on her beautiful face. Her claw-like fingers dashed out and she brought her hand upwards and sliced the cage's bars. A moment later, she walked out, the two others following behind her slightly. They weren't hurt either.

"Did you honestly think I'd just let you cage us in like that?" Her hand's fingers dangled with the claws still extended. Ed's eyes had grown very large from this, and he took a step back. Suddenly, Hatred's skin flaked and her body transformed into a whole new figure. But Ed couldn't take this. For the form she had taken was the exact look of Winry...and Ed's breath seemed like it had literally disappeared from his body. And Ed fell to the ground, to his hands and knees, and Ed's eyes watered slightly.

"You...You...YOU BASTARDS!" His voice echoed throughout the city's barrier and Al's ears perked up. Al turned to the window of Roy's office room and he watched the rain fall quickly to the ground. A storm was brewing now, and the wind shook violently. Another sound caught Al's ears, the sound of someone's screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHH...no...you..." Ed shouted as the three homunculi walked off, both Obsession and Denial holding one of Ed's automail limbs. Ed, he lay still, no movement, except for his lungs pumping air through his body. And his heart, a Fullmetal heart, pumping his only life left in his body through his veins and arteries. He was nearing close to death. Blood gushed quickly out of his bloodied stumps. It seemed the three devils had gotten to Ed and he now was severely injured.

"Brother...did you hear that, Roy? It was Ed...I...I have to go..." Al's voice faded as both Roy and Alphonse turned to the window. A flash of purple and red alchemical light struck the outside, close to where Ed was. "BROTHER!" Al shouted, running out of the office and down the halls of Central Headquarters. "Brother...no...please...please...JUST BE OKAY, DAMMIT!" Al said softly, then a little louder as he continued to speak.

Al's footsteps neared to a lone figure, curled up and bloodied. Al had slowed down as he neared closer and closer. "What...br...brother...no..." Al ran to the curled up boy. It was, indeed, Edward Elric. Ed was missing both of his metal limbs and his whole body was shaking horribly. His eyes were closed, and his conscious was lost in a void of oblivion. Ed had passed out from the loss of blood. "Ed...we...we need to get you out of here!" Al said softly, picking up the bloodied alchemist. A light weight Ed was indeed, but that was mainly because he had no automail and he had lost so much blood.

---

Ed and Al arrived back at Roy's office and as soon as they walked through the door, Roy stood up, his eyes widened in shock. "What...happened to Fullmetal...?" Roy hesitantly said. Al's face was full of guilt and worry. Guilty for not being able to save him. Worried that his only family left may not make it till the end of the day.

Roy sighed heavily and looked down, then back up. "I'll go call the medic team. Hopefully they aren't too busy to help us." Roy said carefully. "I'll be right back, lay your brother down on the couch. Try not to let too much blood stain it though..." Roy said as he turned and walked out the door. Nodding slowly, Al turned to the couch and laid him upon it. The ripped cloth from his shirt held as much blood as it could. The cloth was from his shirt.

"Brother...what...happened?" Al said, a large amount of hurt in his voice. "What did you get yourself into? And why did you even dare try to defend yourself? Knowing you...you're a stubborn mule, so I can't blame ya...but what did this to you..."

Al had said this with worry in his tone. Al looked up to see his brother's eyes twitching. "Brother?" Al said, he, himself, very scared of what the current situation was.

Ed's body shook a little as he suddenly spoke, his voice engulfed in major pain from the injuries inflicted upon him. "Al...I'm...I'm sorry..." Ed's voice faded as he fell into a violent cough. Al's own body was shaken up at this.

"Brother! No...you'll be okay, you hear? YOU WILL BE OKAY!" Al yelled at Ed who had evidently fell into a deep sleep now. Ed's coughing had seized and Ed's facial expression was pained. Al's expression stayed worried, but grew more and more worried. His eyes began to well up in tears. Al slumped into a depression stage and his body was tensed. The tears softly drifted down Al's soft skin.

Roy turned the corner and stepped into his room, looking down, but soon stopped in his tracks, seeing Al crying really hurting him. "Al...are...are you alright." No reply. "Alphonse, I called the paramedics, but they said their hands were way to tied up. Do you know any body who could come out here at this time?" That's when it hit Al: the Rush Valley Automail Tournament. The man they had gone up the mountain to visit. What was his name? Oh, right! Mr. Tommy!

Al's eyes sparkled deeply, for he was now so very happy. Though tears were still present in his eyes, Al turned to Roy and nodded. "I know someone who can probably make this house call, for he was an old friend of Winrii's...do you have long distance?" Al asked, hope beinghis only good-luck charm at the time.

Roy sighed and pulled a small key out. "You're lucky you're the Fullmetal's little brother, 'cause if they find me letting you use the long distance phone, I can get in real trouble." Roy said, his eyes focused on the drawer he was opening. "Here..." Roy started, as he pulled out an old telephone, a bit covered in dust.

Al's expression softened and he nodded, as he walked silently to the phone. "Free of charge, right, Colonel Mustang?" Al asked to reassure himself that it was. Roy nodded.

Al dialed the number after searching his memory's data bank, and when he came across the number, he exclaimed, "AHA!" And began dialing it. Al waited as the phone rang many times.

On the other end of the line, a _KLIK!_ was heard and a voice bellowed through the telephone wires to Al's ears. "...Hello? Who is this? What do you want? And Why the hell are you calling me at such a late time?"

Al decided quickly and answered his questions one by one. "Hi, the is Alphonse, you remember...Winrii's friend? Well, I called you for a good reason. My brother, um...Ed...he's severely injured and he's missing his automail. He needs your service right away. And the reason I'm calling so late is because Ed's dying from losing his automail...please, I beg of you, find it in your heart to come and save my big brother...'cause Winrii...she can't and never will be able to again..." Al said, his voice somber and filled with guilt.

"Winrii? Winry Rockbell? She's..." A long, disturbing silence took place for now, and Al pulled the phone away from his ear a looked at it strangely. "...Where are you, boy?" A voice came back onto the phone and Al quickly placed the receiver to his ear.

"Uh...um...Central. Go to the train station and get on a train. Once you arrive in Central City, go down the street and you'll come across a large building...you can't miss it. It's the biggest building in the city..." Al sweat dropped slightly and became more serious. "And please, sir, hurry...I can't afford to lose my brother...my only family I have left." Both lines went dead silent and then both hung up.


	5. Silence: Chapter Four

_**A/N: **If you haven't noticed yet, Mr. Tommy, the one who is coming to do Ed's automail surgery, is from the manga. I forgot to mention this before, but since I can now, I will…_

_**FYI: **MANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS FAN FIC ARE FROM THE MANGA SERIES. THERE MAY BE SOME FUTURE OCCURRENCES OF CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME, **F**OR **Y**OUR **I**NFORMATION._

_BTW, I'll be adding A/N at the end, and maybe the beginning of each chapter. I'll start it with this chapter. _

_------------------------------_

**CHAPTER FOUR: Full Steel Prosthetics**

It was about a day or so since Al had called Mr. Tommy and Al was a bit panicky. Ed's temperature had gone up and Alphonse was afraid that Ed was slowly fading away. But then, Ed started panicking himself and he jerked all around. _Is he having a bad dream?_ Al asked himself. He wasn't sure what was happening but he wanted it to stop, he knew that for sure. Then, Ed suddenly stopped moving. He was breathing, but his body had stopped tossing and turning.

"Ed?" Al said ever-so softly. He shook his head and turned back to the door way. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice yell out his name, and Al smiled softly.

At the train station, a man stepped off of the train, and he held two bags: one with clothing folded neatly inside, and one with all of his automail tools. The man wore a frown on his face, and that frown never seemed to fade away. But the man turned to the station's exit and he began walking, shoving people out of his way so he could get to his next destination.

"Central…" The man began to say. Not long after he had left the station, he had found the largest building in the city. Though many of the buildings were large in size, this one was far bigger than the rest. Mr. Tommy waited to be allowed inside, through the iron gates of Central HQ, and they began to be opened. The man began walking, his expression slightly angry-looking.

Taking but two steps inside the building, the secretary looked up. "Sir? Can I help you?"

"Where's Alphonse Elric?" The man asked in an angry tone and he seemed to appeared to be shouting, so the secretary froze. Moments later, footsteps were heard from down the hall.

"I'm right here." A teen's voice came upon the man's ears. Mr. Tommy turned to Al and began walking to him.

"Take me to your brother…"

Al nodded and turned back around; he led the angry man upstairs and into the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. "Sir." Al motioned his hands towards the sweaty and screwed-up looking boy lying there, on the couch. A weeping noise was heard from the same spot. It was Ed. Was Ed…crying? Al turned to the weeping boy. Why was he crying? "Ed?" Ed's eyes were opened again. For two whole days had Ed slept. So many thoughts had entered his mind during that time period and Ed was now, severely depressed.

"Al…why? Why couldn't I save her? Why did she…why did she have to die? WHY DID WINRII HAVE TO DIE?" Ed said his voice very shaky. Mr. Tommy's eyes widened and he dropped his luggage.

"What? Win…Winrii's…DEAD?" My. Tommy shook his head and sighed. "How? How did she…die?" He said, his voice trembling as he spoke. Ed looked up at the man. Ed's eyes were glistening but he quickly noticed that, and with his good arm–his left one–he wiped the tears away.

"Yeah….and I was way too late to be able to save her." Ed said, looking away, his gaze was set upon the outside. He was looking through the window. Roy was just listening, but then he decided to speak.

"Ed…you did all you could. But there was no hope for her…it's alright. Everyone loses somebody…" Roy's voice was edgy and Ed was unsure of why. But for now, Ed thought it would be best to leave it alone. So he nodded and with that, a long sigh came and Al shook his head rapidly.

"Well, let's start on the automail, shall we?" Al said with a weak, yet very fake smile. Everyone, besides Ed, turned to Al and nodded.

Mr. Tommy unloaded his tool bag and pulled out a measuring tape. "Kid, let me see your left arm. We'll use the measurements of your left arm and right leg to make the automail. Ed nodded and sighed. Sitting up was the first thing to do, though. Lately, Alphonse had been doing and undoing, then redoing Ed's bandages, incase they got too bloody. All that mattered was that Ed was alive, and so, Al proceeded to watch them get Ed's automail ready. This one was going to be different than all the other automail limbs he had attached.

The nerves were going to be inserted first, so that way, the painful part would be over first. Ed was somewhat happy about this new automail. But Ed just stared out the window. A sudden memory played in his mind.

_"Hmmm...Iron 17 percent, Steel 1 percent..." Mr. Tommy knocked on Ed's automail arm with a small hammer-like tool. _

_"I was thinking about increasing the hardness and making it lighter..." Winrii said with a face that read so peacefully. _

_"Correct, using his body as a comparison, the automail's too heavy." Mr. Tommy agreed with Winrii's idea of lightening it. "And because of that, it's weighing him down and is putting too much stress on the boy." Ed's eyes widened and he looked at Mr. Tommy with an semi-angry facial expression._

_"Wait--SHORT?" Ed settled down and regained his composure and once again spoke. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that if my automail was lighter, I might grow taller?" Mr. Tommy nodded and Ed's face went from serious to a happy, sort of day-dreaming look._

_"But I'm not doing any repairs on your automail, so why don't you just leave!" Mr. Tommy said harshly._

_That broke Edward's happiness and he felt ever-so-sad. He was sort of angry at the man now. But he wouldn't give up. He'd beg him every few hours...err...minutes or so... _

Ed was snapped back into reality when he heard the snap of someone's fingers. "Huh?" Ed whipped his head around to face the person who had snapped. He wanted to make sure it wasn't Roy, and so he looked to see Roy was gone from his office and it was Mr. Tommy just trying to get Ed's attention.

"Kid, you need to pay attention. We're about to start inserting the wired nerves." Mr. Tommy pointed out, his finger pointing at the un-connected connector. "It'll hurt for about a minute or so, so relax." His voice bellowed and Ed nodded slowly.

"Okay, sir..." Ed said, two golden orbs lazily looking upwards now. He was staring at the ceiling. For an awkward reason, Ed felt uneasy. He felt feverish, and sick. Mr. Tommy placed his hand on Ed's chest and shoved him downwards. "What the--?"

Ed was silenced as Mr. Tommy spoke. "You're gonna need to lie down. This is only for the leg though, so it'll hurt not as much as it would if I were to do this all at once. Now, shut up and relax." Mr. Tommy commanded the short, blonde alchemist. Ed obeyed. Ed really didn't care if he was being pushed around, he wanted to lie down anyways, so here was his chance. But Ed did know one thing: He was gonna regret ever obeying this man.

A few hours later, Ed woke up. His expression was clueless. Al was lying down beside him on the floor, while he rested upon the couch in Roy's office. He looked around, Mr. Tommy must have had boarded up in a hotel. Ed had automail again and was feeling pretty well for his present condition. But, Roy wasn't anywhere to be seen in his office. Was he letting the two brothers bunk there for the night? Why didn't they just put Ed and Al in Ed's dorm? Ed still had a dorm room, you know. Sure it hadn't been used in a long while, but it had two beds and it was just in the dormitory buildings. Oh well, Ed had to just deal with where he was.

Ed looked at his new automail. The design, as you could tell by just looking at it, was a completely different design. Ed sighed longingly. "I'm so tired..." Ed turned his head to Al who was sleeping so peacefully. "Al..."

Al MUST have been a light sleeper for that simple word, his name, woke him up. Al sat up with tired eyes looking at Ed. "You're...awake? Good...let's go to your dorm." Al said lazily, getting up. "You slept through the whole process of the automail being attached...ho you did it...I have not a clue, but I'm glad you're awake." Al said, a small smile creeping onto his features.

Ed sighed and stood up. Footsteps were suddenly heard and Ed froze. Why was Mr. Tommy still up? Hell if Ed knew. But Ed was about to leave when Mr. Tommy had taken a step into the room. Ed was quiet, but he was awake. But aparently Mr. Tommy didn't think so. So, Mr. Tommy used his strength to slam Ed into a wall. "You shouldn't be up yet! Now, sit down and STAY down!" He yelled at Ed who lay next to the couch on the left side. Ed was struggling to get up.

_Not another one. He's just like her, just like Sensei..._ Ed thought as he struggled deeply to stand up. "What...the hell...was that...for?" Ed said in his usual, pissed off tone of voice.

_Why,_ Al began to think, _did he do that? He's acting like Izumi-Sensei... _"Sir, did you have to throw my brother into a wall, just because he got up?" Al asked nervously. But he still stood, Al still stood up and tried his best to defend his elder sibling. Mr. Tommy sighed and looked up.

"HE CAN'T BE STANDING RIGHT AWAY!" Mr. Tommy shouted, his voice echoing with in the building.

"That still gives you NO RIGHT to be slamming me into a WALL!" Ed shouted back, also echoing.

"SIT DOWN...BETTER YET, **LAY DOWN**!" Mr. Tommy began stomping towards Ed, but Al jumped in front of the bulky man.

"NO!" Ed shouted as he finally stood completely.

But all the shouting stopped as the door flew open and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in, her hand to the holster of her gun.

_------------------------------_

_**A/N: **Well, I'm only doing the A/N thing to tell everyone what's going on. The Mr. Tommy from this fic is from the manga series, so most of his characteristics may be different from his equivalent. I may have made him a bit more like Izumi-sensei, just so there'd be more action in this fic. _

_Also, let everyone know, since I didn't do this on the very first, nor any of the other chapters, I **DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN THE TITLE OF THE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES: OBSESSION, DENIAL, AND HATRED!** _

_There, now you know, so I'll leave you to a cliff hanger..._

_-Insert maniacal laughter here-_


	6. Silence: Chapter Five

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

"SIT DOWN...BETTER YET, **LAY DOWN**!" Mr. Tommy began stomping towards Ed, but Al jumped in front of the bulky man.

"NO!" Ed shouted as he finally stood completely.

But all the shouting stopped as the door flew open and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in, her hand to the holster of her gun.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Mission Incomplete - Part ONE**

Riza stood there waiting for Ed and Al to follow her. Ed took a step and grunted. Al moved to the side to allow his brother to pass him. The brothers remained silent until they reached their destination: Riza's Office. "You have been assigned a mission…Al…and Ed, you are to stay here…" Riza said to the boys.

"Wait…what? Not _this _again!" Ed threw up his hands and turned around, fuming angrily.

Al sweat dropped a little before turning his head to Riza. "Um…Lieutenant?" Riza looked to Al as Al sighed heavily.

"What is it?" She replied, her arms crossed over her chest.

"...Why can't brother come? Is it because he just got back from a mission that almost…uhm…k-killed him?" Al asked in a mannerly way. Riza looked at Ed, who pouted, and looked back to Al. All she did to reply was nod. Alphonse put a hurt look on his face, but the expression soon vanished as he thought of an idea. "Well, if it'll help brother…I guess I'll go on the mission…" Al said with a small smile.

"Okay, then…when Roy gets here, I'll send you to his office. Ed, you can go to his office too, but you can't go on the mission…even if you are a 'dog of the military'…sometimes, it's best to leave things up to people who aren't…" Riza said to Ed as Ed rolled his eyes. But he sighed and nodded shortly.

Soon after, Roy walked into Riza's office and the two Elric's followed closely behind him as Roy led them to his office. "As you both know, Alphonse, you will be sent on a mission, whether you agree or not, Fullmetal, you have to stay here." Roy said as they all walked into Roy's office. Roy took off his black long coat and hung it up, as well as his hat he wore to keep the rain from getting his hair wet. He then walked over to his desk and shuffled around through papers to find the file he had for Al. He sat down as soon as he realized it was the same file that he had given Ed, from earlier, and he gave up on the search. "Well, Alphonse, you are to track down those three Homunculi and do your best to ward them off or kill them." Al's eyes widened at the 'kill them' part of Roy's sentence.

Ed sighed and stood up. "I don't know why you aren't letting me go with him, but I disagree…he shouldn't have to go alone. Those three devils are far too dangerous for one man to take on alone." Ed said defensively. Roy threaded his fingers together and rested his head onto them. Sighing, the Flame Alchemist closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, adding the snoring and twitching along with it.

"Ed, don't you think I'd know that already?" Roy said in return to Ed's statement. The blonde alchemist shook his head and turned to the doorway.

"I'll be outside, in the hall…" Ed said as Al looked at Ed's back. Al felt hurt by this, but he held back any emotion until further time.

"Brother…" Al said depressingly. Why was he always so depressed? Al was way to kind to be that way. But it didn't matter right now. Ed had already left the room and was heading to a nearby bench.

Roy stood up and walked around his desk to Al and handed him a folder he had just found while Ed was being selfish. "Here, read this, it may help you…" Al looked up at Roy as the pyromaniac handed him the folder.

"Uh, thanks…?" Al asked shortly after he received the folder, and after that, he opened the folder and read what was inside. Al smiled and looked away from the folder and nodded to Roy, placing the folder back onto his desk. "Thanks…I'll be back after the mission…" Al said determinedly. After that, he walked out the door and darted into a dash passed Ed who sat on the bench, pretty pissed off at the time. "Hi brother, bye brother!" Al said as he flew on by the short, blonde alchemist.

Ed stood up as Roy sat down at his desk, Ed stood and thought. _I'll follow him…he can't go out there alone…_ Al was by then running swiftly down the streets at a fast pace. Ed was just leaving the building as Al turned the corner into a side street off of the main street.

---

Roy suddenly realized he had left Ed out in the hall, and so, he got up and ran into the hall, looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Dammit Ed, you shouldn't have gone!" Roy said as he ran into his office and grabbed his coat. He then ran back into the hall and to the front doors of the large building. Running out of the building, his mind protested on which way Ed had gone. Most likely down the main street and into the smaller parts of Central. Roy hustled and ran down the main street.

---

Ed ran and slowed down at each side street, yelling Al's name. "AL!" Ed shouted. No response, with the exception of the wind howling through the alleys, in between the buildings and houses. "Dammit, Al...where are you...?" Ed asked himself softly.

---

Upon hearing his name being called several times, Al stopped and listened to the person's voice, carefully making out each word. But it was just one word. "ALPHONSE! AL!" Al realized who's voice that was.

"Brother...? BROTHER! ED!" Al shouted with worry. He ran back the way he had came and turned, swiftly, onto a side street, and there, at the end of the long street, was Edward standing there. "EDWARD!" Al said as he ran as fast as he could to his eldest brother.

"Al...! Al...I followed you..." Ed said looking away, but then looked right back up as he heard his own name being said quietly by a voice he knew too well.

"Ed...ward!" She said, her voice dark with hate. It was Hatred. She was back...but as she came down, she disappeared. Ed was hallucinating...or was he?

---

"ED!" A bellowing voice said as a snap of the fingers gave the identity away. Roy was standing, not too far away, behind Ed. "You shouldn't have gone..." Flames roared upwards and chased Ed, throwing the Fullmetal Alchemist into the air.

When Ed landed, he landed harshly on his back, and he struggled to get up. Once on his feet again, he looked down, refusing to even glance at Roy, nor Al. "Dammit, Colonel..." Ed said, apprently pissed off. Roy stared at Ed, angrily and his fingers ready to be snapped. "You'll...you'll pay for that...here and now..." Ed said as he clapped his hands quickly, and formed his right arm into a semi-long blade, sharp and strong. Ed charged at Roy, but Roy's eyes now stared in shock. Roy's hand shook, and just as he was about to snap them, pain was inflicted heavily to his right arm-the one with the glove-and blood shed was Roy's only worries.

Upon Ed's blade was Roy's blood, stained heavily and binded to the metal. Roy dropped to his knees and he clutched his arms. Ed's blade vanished into his automail and the blood and metal mixture was now stained heavily. Ed used his alchemy to put his blade back into his automail. Ed's eyes were teary, and his heart beated fast. "Wh..." Ed stopped as Al came rushing past him.

"Roy...are you okay...?" Alphonse asked, his own heart beating rapidly.

"I'm...f-fine..." Roy said, wincing at the pain. Al looked over his shoulder and gave Ed a dirty look before looking back to Roy. Ed felt so angry, depressed, nervous...better to describe it, he was feeling mixed feelings...

---

Al ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the no longer moving arm. Turning around, he started to speak, "Ed, why'd y--Ed?" Looking around, he found nothing but buildings and the pavement. "No...Ed..." Al turned to Roy and explained quickly as Roy nodded. "I'll be back just as soon as I find Ed...I want you to go back to your home...not to Central...they'll suspect something..." Al said as he looked once again for his older brother...

---

Running away from the scene was the only way for Ed to escape this horror flick. What had caused him to try and kill Roy? He didn't know. But upon running, his mind turned, as well as his body and he was now, face-to-face with a tall brick wall. Ed turned around and sat. Ed's eyes were filled with guilt and sadness. But no tears came. He held those tears back, and instead, silent, invisable, maybe 'fake' tears ran streaming down his face.

"Ed! BROTHER!" Ed heard his name being called and he jumped up. Turning to the wall, he thought it may be a good idea to go through it. So he slapped his hands together in his normal routine, he thenclosed in on the wall and slammed his hands on it, making his usual electric-blue alchemical flash. Thus, he made a hole in the wall. He stepped in, and without further looking around, he reclasped his hands and touched the wall once again, making the wall appear once more, but making the pattern a bit different-the bricks didn't line up correctly.

He turned around and looked at his surroundings. "A ware house?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey, well, sorry it took a while...I mean, it is a longer chapter...lol..._

_Anyways. You probably no what the next xhapter's name is..._

_But I'll give it away anyways, **CHAPTER SIX: Mission Incomplete - Part TWO**_

_Enjoy your cliff-hanger! -laughs evilly-_

_Oh, BTW, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm adding a 'From the Previous Chapter' thing at the beginning to help me write it, and maybe help YOU understand it..._


	7. Silence: Chapter Six

**_From the Previous Chapter:_**

...closed in on the wall and slammed his hands on it, making his usual electric-blue alchemical flash. Thus, he made a hole in the wall. He stepped in, and without further looking around, he reclasped his hands and touched the wall once again, making the wall appear once more, but making the pattern a bit different-the bricks didn't line up correctly.

He turned around and looked at his surroundings. "A ware house?"

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX: Mission Incomplete – Part TWO**

Al searched many alleys, but one caught his eyes as an awesome light flared and then dissipated quickly. Al followed the light and found where it led. Al searched the wall and found the wall's brick pattern was slightly different. "Found you, Ed…" Al said as he clapped his own hands, the transmutation circles on his white gloves activating and he touched the wall. Another alchemical flash flared and Al was in. He also put the wall back, using alchemy. He turned around to find Ed standing there, dumbfounded.

"Al…look…" Ed pointed to the blood splattered on the wall, and on the floor as well. "Blood…someone was killed here…" Ed's face had a sickening expression, but his attitude was normal.

"You mean…"

"Yep…Winrii…" Ed walked over to the messy mess and kneeled down onto one knee. Getting a closer look, he noticed some silver shining out of the corner of his eyes. "Automail…" Ed turned to the silver and saw it: Winrii's old automail she was working on. She was supposed to be coming down to see the brother's and congratulate them on something, but it was too late…

Al's eyes watered heavily and Ed's head hung lower. Suddenly, a voice came out of the darkness. "Yes, Fullmetal Runt, we did kill your precious Winrii here…" Ed could've sworn he heard a smirk, but he turned to the voice and saw two of the three homunculi standing on an iron bar, balancing easily.

"You again…" Ed said, a dirty look placed upon his face. "Why are you after me?"

The one known as Hatred spoke first. "Ha ha ha ha ha…we were simply instructed to…" She replied evilly.

"What? Why?" Ed asked, but no reply, instead, a stinging feeling in his left arm alerted the alchemist that he was being attacked. Blood spurted as Hatred, smiled evilly and pulled out her blade-like fingers. Licking her fingers, she moaned happily.

"You're blood is unique, Ed…" She said as Obsession jumped downwards. Al, being paralyzed for the moment, got his clique back and clapped his hands, making a nice pit of stone spikes for Ed to knock the homunculus into. Ed stood up, wincing a bit, but smirked nicely and he laughed.

"You think I'm so easily killed?" Ed asked as he swung his automail at the evil wench. "I'm sorry, but I'M NOT!" Ed shouted finally clapping his hands and making a blade, pushing it into Hatred and making her fall into the pit. But Hatred was reformed. The seal hadn't been broken yet. She was still alive. But she remained silent for a while before looking to the side and whistling.

A metallic suit of armor suddenly appeared and Al's eyes widened as he felt a tight grip form around him. Ed was struck by Hatred once more, sending the alchemist flying. But Ed's eyes went wide as he too, saw the armor. With much disbelief, Al began to cry, knowing something was about to go down. Suddenly, Hatred moved to Al and stabbed him straight into the heart, but when she pulled her claws out, a small white cloud came with it. She then turned to the armor and touched it simply at the blood rune….WAIT! Blood rune?

Ed knew exactly what the homunculus was doing and he got up and ran to Hatred, but it was too late. Al's old body fell to the ground, and the suit of armor fell to it's knees. Al was the suit of armor again. "No, brother...I don't wanna live like this again!"

Ed looked at Al with shocked eyes. "No..." Ed started to run as fast as he could to Hatred, but Hatred jumped high into the air and came down right in front of Ed. Pain was once again inflicted upon the alchemist and he, meaning Edward, fell to the ground, blood painting the floor beneath him. "I...uh..." Suddenly, Ed's eyes were glazed with a dull golden color and Ed slowly faded away. Ed was dead. Gone from this world...not EVER to be seen again, or was he?

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for such a short chapter, but it was just to make up for being lazy..._

_So, there...POOR EDO-KUN! He's dead! Um...I'm sorry to all those Ed-lovers, such as myself, but it was what happened in the RP, so it happened here...yes, this is based off of a RPG me and Al did...I played as most of the characters, but I had fun, and even now, we aren't finished with it yet...lol..._


	8. Silence: Chapter Seven

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

Ed looked at Al with shocked eyes. "No..." Ed started to run as fast as he could to Hatred, but Hatred jumped high into the air and came down right in front of Ed. Pain was once again inflicted upon the alchemist and he, meaning Edward, fell to the ground, blood painting the floor beneath him. "I...uh..." Suddenly, Ed's eyes were glazed with a dull golden color and Ed slowly faded away. Ed was dead. Gone from this world...not EVER to be seen again, or was he?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A New Life**

Before Ed had died, he told Alphonse, "Al….I'm…sorry, just promise me this: …you won't bring…me back…or even….try…to…." Ed's voice faded away and he was gone. Al, without a real body anymore, couldn't cry. His lifeless body fell to the ground and bled to death.

But, Alphonse did all he could to fulfill his brother's wish. After their mother died, Ed told Al, _"If I die, bury me next to mom…"_ And Al agreed to his brother's words, that he would, indeed, do so.

But after he buried him, he went to Winrii's home. It was deserted. It seemed the main reason the girl was coming to Central was to tell the Elrics' that she had died from old age. But it was too late. She was gone and so was auntie, Ed, their mom, and their dad had left them when they were little too.

Two years had gone by since then…

And Al lay in Winrii's old room as he stared intently at the ceiling, looking at the pattern of all the bumps on it. But an idea occurred to him as he lay there. "I CAN'T GO ON LIVING LIKE THIS…!" Al sat up and shouted. "I'm going to bring him back, no matter what it takes…" Al said to himself. He stood up with a _CLANK_ of the metal armor and he darted out the door and into the open area, running his way to the market.

A few hours later, he had many of the necessary elements and he was gathering the last few. "Phosphorus……Sulfur……Salt, Saltpeter……okay…I've got it all…" Al said to himself, dumping in the now mixed elements into a pan in the Rockbell's basement. _Ed, I hope this works, even though you told me not to do this, I'm going to anyways… _

Taking the time to draw out the complicated circle, he finished it and a storm had rolled over. Al sighed heavily and looked down at the circle. "I have nothing to sacrifice, yet I'm still doing it…why?" Al asked himself, before gently pressing his hands onto the edge of the circle. As if only for a moment, the air around him contracted and a golden light flared up. The once peaceful air was now shaken and was vibrating violently.

Al looked around, feeling no pain nor seeing anything being eaten by the Gate. But a few moments later, Al was blown back and was on his back. Sitting up, he looked to where the pan was. Instead of a pan, a body moved around, still trying to take form. About five minutes of staring at it, Al leaned in to see, and the body stood up, wobbling. "E-Ed…." Al said underneath his breath. The figure had taken its shape and was in the shape of a oh-so familiar alchemist named…

Edward Elric…

But something seemed off. His eyes were completely dulled and though he succeeded in standing he fell over to his side. Al moved in just a bit closer. Seeing this really disgusted Al. The boy wasn't fully created. His body was still unstable and he couldn't stand on his own. Al looked down, and the boy looked up at Al. "Who……..are…….you…?" It said. It's first three words, and Al was a bit taken aback by this.

"I'm your…brother, Ed…I'm Alphonse…" Al said solemnly. "I revived you…Edward…"

The so-called Edward looked back up and asked him, "Is that…my name? Edward?" Al nodded and looked to the doorway. There, he looked back to Ed and told Ed he'll be back in a moment. And just as he said, moments later, he was back, holding fresh clothes for the naked boy.

"Let's get you dressed…"

* * *

_**A/N: **Ed's back! Yay….but is he a homunculus? Or is he the first Human Transmutation to succeed? Stay tuned to Silence, to find out what happens next…_

_Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I was making it like that for a reason: the other's will be more dense...meaning they'll be twice as long. It may be about 2 more chapters before I'm making the extra long ones...enjoy!_


	9. Silence: Chapter Eight

_**A/N: **Gomen...gomen nasai...Sorry. I haven't posted in a while...updated in a while...because something very bad happened..._

_My best friend...was literally murdered. I was in complete shock when I solved it. You see, I work in the military and I was given a case to solve. It was simple to find out...but the victom was my brother...not literally my brother but he was pretty close in my eyes..._

_So, one more time, I'll apologize. Gomen! GOMEN NASAI!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Two Graves…

Edward stood looking at the Armored Elric. "Who are…you?" The small boy asked. He shook with chills running down his spine.

"I'm…your brother…" Al said to the tiny boy. "I revived you…"

"Re…vived?" Ed shook and a quick flashback played, making his mind and head hurt badly. "NO!" Ed said. The blonde boy fell to the ground and embraced himself…making himself more comfortable.

Al flinched, but smiled softly. "I know…I shouldn't have…but…I couldn't live without any family. Its heart breaking, Edward…to have no family or friends…" Al sighed. If he could cry right now…he would. "Let's get you dressed."

A bit later, Ed sat at the kitchen table staring into the distance. His golden eyes reflected no emotion whatsoever. Looking beyond the hills, he could manage to make out faint figures of tomb stones. Standing up, he looked to the side door, and then he turned around and looked at Al, who stood in the walkway to the Kitchen from the Living Room. "Brother…I…" Al started. But Ed had already stepped out of the house and was on his way up the hill.

Al, who was a bit taken aback, made his way over to the open side door and pushed the screen door open, and he looked to the hills. _He must be visiting mom's grave…_Al thought for a moment. For the young blonde stood broadly at the top of the hill, looking into the distance at the ashes and blackened stone of their old house. Not far from there was placed two graves, one next to each other on either which side.

Ed, within two or so minutes, was now standing in front of the first grave. Saying the engraftment on the stone in his mind, he read:

_Trisha Elric_

_A beloved mother and a good friend to two shining alchemists._

Ed took a side step to the left and read the next one to himself, but out loud. As he read it, though, his eyes got wider and started to shine some. For what he read was, "Edward Elric…an awesome alchemist and a caring brother to one of depression and sorrow."

Ed took a step back and his shoulders became tense. "Wha-what?" Running back to the structure that Ed and Al's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, had lived in with Auntie Pinako for so long, Ed stumbled but busted into the house he had left not that long ago.

Edward flew past Al who sat in the kitchen where Ed had sat, not too long ago, and he fell to the couch in the Living Room. "I'm not dead, no I'm not dead!" Ed said to himself as little of his memory started to come back.

"BROTHER?" Al shouted as he stood up and ran into the Living Room. "Brother? Are you…crying?" Al seemed very surprised. Homunculi weren't supposed to be able to have that kind of emotion…were they?

Was Ed even a Homunculus? Al had no clue…but he was indeed curious.

* * *

_**A/N:** This chapter took so long to think up. I had to go back to the RP and half of the info was erased. So I had to cut the chapter in half…not to mention, was being evil and didn't lemme upload the whole chapter… It was like five pages long too…_

_Also, my friend's been murdered, so that's another reason for it being so short..._


	10. Silence: Chapter Nine

_**A/N: **Well, I finally got around to updating again. This chapter's longer, so I'm happy. I went to my friend's grave and I suddenly had an outburst of ideas for like...ten new chapters. So, expect another chapter, soon...or not..._

_Let's just get to the story..._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER NINE: Two feet closer to the edge...**

Ed shuddered as Al tried to comfort him. But being a giant suit of armor, it was kind of hard. "Brother, it's gonna be all right, now! Don't worry, you aren't dead...you were...but not anymore!" Al said, truthfully.

"I died..." Ed finally calmed. "How...did I die?" Al sighed. He hated this, hated the story, and he never liked to tell it to people.

"You died...by a Homunculus named...Hatred. She stabbed you..." Al said, his voice shaky and echoing. "And it was through the heart...that she stabbed you at." Al finished. Ed placed a hand over his heart and smiled warmly.

"I see now...but...tell me this: what's a Homunculus?" Ed asked, obviously unsure. Why was Ed so...blank? He didn't have any memories...but why? Maybe he didn't develope them like others did. Or maybe not...

Al sighed and explained what a Homunculus was. "It's an artificial being. What I mean is, when a Human Transmutation fails, that's what becomes of it." Al nodded and Ed tilted his head like a curious dog.

"Oh. Well, I have one more question...," said Edward, "what's a transmutation?" Ed asked and Al just gasped.

"It's an alchemical process. Like this:" Al drew a circle and clapped his hands together and touched the circle. It flared up and moments later, where the circle was was placed a cute, little statue of a cat. "Alchemy is bound by the laws of Equivalent Trade and it's principles. You cannot create something from nothing." Al said, proud of his work.

Ed was curious, so he clapped his hands, and spotting a glass of water, Ed touched it slightly and it glowed a nice shade of blue at first, then changed to a deep and dark crimson red. Al jumped back, but as the light dimmed, Ed looked at his work and approved it as his 'masterpiece'.

It looked like a smalled glass fountain with water squirting nicely into the small glass structure below it. "Like that?" Right then and there, Al knew he wasn't a Homunculus. Whether or not, the light of alchemical power was red.

Al went over and did a sweatdrop, though, in reality, Al wouldn't be able to do that, he somehow managed to. "Yeah...like that." _It's definently the work of my brother's..., _thought Al.

Ed smiled wide and turned to Al. He clapped his hands then placed them onto Al's armor. "I know you're empty inside, so lemme give you a body..." Said Edward.

Al jumped back and looked down at Ed who followed all of Al's swift movements. Al gave up and let Ed do what he was trying to do before. The light flared brightly, but as it started it was purely red,and Al's armor dematerialized and inside was a boy, just a bit taller than Ed himself. "There. See? You have your own body now!" Ed removed his hands and looked around for a mirror. "Here." Ed found a mirror and handed it to his younger brother.

Peering into the mirror, Al saw he did, indeed, have his very own body again. "I'm...human...again..." Al said shaking in fear. "How did you...and...but..I..." Al studdered then gave up. "Thank you!" Al jumped at a grinning Ed and squeezed a hug onto Ed. Ed started laughing historically. "What's so funny?"

"You're...YOU'RE NAKED!" Ed bursted out in laughter as Al blushed ever-so deeply. "HAHAHA!" Ed shouted in laughter.

Al ran upstairs and fetched some of Ed's old clothes. Changing quickly, he came back down stairs and saw Edward still laughing slightly. "Wel...welcome back..." Ed said. Al blushed and glared at Ed, who incidently started laughing again.

* * *

Later on that evening, Ed had fallen asleep on the couch and Al sat at the kitchen, thoughts pouring into his mind. He was very confused on how Ed had been able to give him his old body again. But he kew it was really his. He some how knew...he just...felt it...

Even so, he wanted to know how Ed was able to retrieve it from the Gate. Sighing, he placed a hand on his forehead and stood up. Removing his hand, he then placed a hand over his heart. He could feel it beating. Pumping the blood needed to keep his body alive.

How did he do it? And...

Al looked into the living room. Oh how he hated himself for letting his brothereven see his own grave.

But...was Ed his brother? Or...

What was Ed, anyways? Did Al truly succeed in bringing him back? Or was it afluke that he somehow passed with out noticing? Ed did't have the seal on him anywhere...did he? Al walked over to Ed who slept peacefully on the fluffy couch. He stared at his still form. His mind just wandered, though, and Ed suddenly said something. "You want something, Al?" Ed said, eyes still closed, his body lying in the same old position as before.

Al jumped back and shook his head rapidly, saying, "No! No...it's nothing!" Ed just turned his head towards Al and opened his eyes.

"Hm...okay, whatever..." Ed smiled and Al sighed heavily, trying to get his body to calm down. He hadn't expected Ed to just come and say something, right out of the blue. Oh well...

* * *

Morning arrived early the next day. Birds twittered about and sang beautiful songs. The flower buds on the trees bloomed beautifully as the sun started to ascend and line the trees and horizon. It was a truly beautiful sight. Al was te first to wake that day, so he decided to make breakfast. Ed was still on the couch, snoring his head off and dreaming of being taller. Ed's eye twitched slightly as he snuffed the aroma of bacon and eggs. Sitting up sleepily, Ed stretched and lookedoff into the kitchen. It was bright out, so Ed squinted to see Al making food.

Standing up, Ed walked over to the kitchen table and looked at the empty plate before him. "Hm...Al...what's for breakfast?" He asked, staring sleepily at the kitchenware before him. Al looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Nice to see you're finally up. I'm making bacon and eggs. Does that sound good?" Al said, obviously waiting a reply. Ed looked up and nodded slightly before sitting down. Yawning, Ed looked at the plate again and waited for the food to come. He was tired.

Ed wore nothing, save for a pair of pale blue boxers. Ed had no automail limbs either. Al was glad to see he looked normal, and didn't have metal limbs. But, Al still wondered about how he succeeded in transmuting him back to life.

What was his sacrifice? Did Ed having no memories be a clue to why Ed was successfully transmuted alive? He wanted to know, yet, he was too far away from the truth to find out.

He felt two feet closer to the edge, yet still so far away. Al watched Ed everyday, taking note of his actions, reactions to things, and other characteristics as well.

Two feet closer to the edge, and he's about to break...

* * *

_**A/N: **I updated! YAY! I'm surprised. I had no clue that I could remember so many things when I'm depressed. I realized that this chapter may not make much sense as of right now, but later, I assure you, it will! Anyways...I'm due for a report to the Colonel, in real life, and sadly...it has to be done in the next week. So if my other stories aren't updated today, then you'll be waiting another week. (Heh, not like it matters. This one took...eh...who knows how long it took...but it took long than a week! Lol.) Anyways, Please be courtious(Please excuse my pooor spelling and English. I'm surprised I was able to learn as much English as I do now!), and review for me! The more reviews I get, the more the quicker I'll update! OwO_


	11. Silence: Chapter Ten

**_Silence... _**

_"To do that, I'd have to admit you weren't human. And for me to do that, I'd have to admit the same of my brother and I can't do that." - Edward Elric_

_

* * *

_

**Untitled Days...**

The next few days Al and Ed had spent the evenings going through pictures and other things as well. Al wanted Ed to remember as much as possible. And with each memory he remembered, the more his cheerful attitude began to vanish. The Fullmetal Alchemist was slowly coming back to his original state: a semi-depressed and fowl-mouthed teen that had no true home. As the two alchemists sat in the living room, looking through some pictures, Ed finally found one that triggered what was left that he couldn't remember.

The day Ed and Al left and burned their home down, Winrii had taken the opportunity to get a picture of it. Now that Winrii was officially gone, she had left her home to them. The brothers were close now, but right at that instant, when he saw that picture, something snapped. He stood up and dropped the picture, and went walking over to the stairs. He couldn't take anymore. The pain was creeping slowly into his skin, filling him with fear and anger. "Al, I'm going to bed." He muttered.

Al looked at his brother curiously and nodded slowly, though not quite understanding why Ed would go to bed at eight o'clock at night. Hell, Ed was usually asleep at twelve, or one in the morning. Al sighed and watched the alchemist walk up the stairs and disappear into the night. When Ed was gone, he looked back to the pictures and saw the one Ed had recently had in his possession for that short time.

"Is this why he left?" He blinked and stared at it. Al began to become slightly guilty and disturbed. That picture was of their home, the flames raging about. It started to ring in his ears; the truth was finally contacting him. Edward couldn't understand why they burnt their home down. "I suppose I should talk to him…" He muttered and looked at the picture closely. Sighing heavily, he pocketed the picture, and cleaned the rest of the memories back into its box.

When Edward arrived in his room, he was tensed up an unusual amount and so, he decided he'd relax and try to sleep it off. So he stripped down into his boxers and a black tank top, and he sat down on his bed and looked at his hands. "I'm human…" He muttered. "I am…I know I am…but…" Ed trailed slightly off track as the door opened and interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Al standing in the doorway. "Ever try knocking, Alphonse?" He said and then lay down. He had his back to Al and was facing the wall.

Al frowned and heaved a long sigh. Looking to the window, he slowly walked in and took a seat at the edge of Ed's bed. "Listen…Brother…" He quietly said. "I have something to explain…" Ed tensed a bit once more and tried getting comfortable. Al sighed and looked down. "That picture of….the fire…that was our house…" He told him.

Edward snorted. He already knew that! "I know that." He told Al. Al looked up and to his brother. "I just don't understand why it was burned down." He said and sat up. Ed showed a look of sorrow. This made Al depressed. He had always hated seeing his brother sad, and this just made it worse.

"Well…uhm…" Al looked for the right words, seeming to fail at every chance he got to remember them. Sighing again, he decided to wait another moment before continuing. "Well…you…erm…_we_ burnt it down because…we were leaving…" He told his brother. Ed sighed.

"You mean to tell me that we burned it down all because of leaving? Weren't we gonna come back?" Ed asked. Al sighed.

"Only for automail maintenance. We were intending to retrieve something we wanted most: our bodies." Al explained. "We left, and we burnt our home down because we didn't want to backtrack and repeat the same mistakes…" Al said while looking down. Al seemed to be holding back tears. "Brother…I'm so sorry!!" He cried out and hugged him. "I didn't want to tell you, it hurts too much!" Alphonse let those pained tears rolled down from his eyes, and sobbed to his brother.

Ed only seemed to stare at Alphonse. "Well home, or no home, then why are we in a home?"

Al looked up, the tears glistening in his eyes. "Well, uhm…." He choked a sob. "Winrii helped us….with that…" That was all Al could really say. Truthfully, he wasn't too sure himself! Either way, they had a home.

"Well, I'm glad we have a nice home. I'd be sad if we didn't." He smiled warmly to Alphonse. "But….if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep…" He told Al with a yawn. Ed stretched slightly as Al released Ed from his hug. Alphonse wiped the rest of the tears away and smiled back at Ed, nodding to Ed's choice to sleep.

"Okay, brother, I love you…" He said with a sheepish smile. Ed blushed only slightly to show happiness to that statement.

"I love you too, Alphonse. Sleep tight." The Fullmetal Alchemist replied. With no other words, Al left and made sure the light was off. Al also made sure the door was closed. Ed waited just one more moment before finally laying down and peacefully falling asleep.

The next week, Ed and Al had done a lot of brotherly bonding, filling in more and more of Ed's memory. If Ed was a true human, he'd be able to remember all of this. But if he was a homunculus…

Al shook his head of that thought. His brother WASN'T A HOMUNCULUS! But then why did he have his body…wait, Homunculi weren't suppose to be able to perform alchemy unless they had a human limb from an alchemist. Much like how Wrath was. But that wasn't the point. Ed wasn't a homunculus, and that was final. Al needed to quit thinking so wrongly. It was tainting his mind! Sighing hard, the brothers were walking down the dirt path as they neared the Train Station. Al was showing Ed a few things about the city, and wanted to start with the Station. Also, they planned on going to Central City, so that Ed could "re-meet" the Colonel, err…

Anyways, they were going to go to Central to see Roy Mustang. Mustang was the one who had tried to get Edward into the military, he was the one to discover these boy's alchemical abilities to live through even the worse of alchemy's toll: Human Transmutation. Ed was talkative as they went to the station, ranting about the dreams he had, and the visions and memories that had came back. "…there was this one guy in a blue uniform that always ripped his shirt off. I can't remember the guy's name…" Ed said and went silent, trying to think of who it may have been.

Ed swung his suitcase beside him and thought hard. Al sighed and shook his head. "Major Armstrong, maybe?" He suggested. Ed thought for another moment and grinned.

"Yeah! Major Armstrong. The Strong-Armed Alchemist, right?" He asked. Al nodded and pointed to the station.

"We're here." He announced. Ed looked at the station and smiled.

"Looks familiar." He grinned.

* * *

_**A/N: **Believe it or not, I finally got another chapter up. I'm so proud of myself! -Grins- Aren't you too? Eheheheheheheh..._


	12. Silence: Chapter Eleven

**_Silence..._**

**Chapter Eleven:** A Train Ride to Central...

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! (INSERT WITTY REMARK HERE!)

* * *

When the brothers boarded the train, they found a seat nearest the doors, but farthest from the "normal express". What that meant was they were trying to stay away from others. Even though they both had full bodies and weren't that awkward looking. Either way, they sat alone. Ed was cuddled up in his train seat, snoring up a storm while Alphonse was gleaming out the window, watching the night time scenery fly by. It was weird. Those brothers hadn't traveled in years and now they were finally leaving again. Supposively, Ed had, in the past, cut the Colonel's hand off, but Ed couldn't remember that day. All he could remember was from the memories told to him by visuals (pictures) and stories (newspaper clippings, old reports, other old things that they had saved), thus leaving Ed out of the way of remembering the other important stuff.

As they rode the train to Central, they decided they'd be getting comfortable since most of the time, the train took about 3 days or so to get from Resembool to Central City. Al closed his eyes and began to slowly drift to sleep. "Eh…" He fell to sleep and his body went limply against the cold window.

Three days had gone by, and they weren't all that exciting. But the sound of iron and steel and other metal components rubbing harshly against each other woke the youngest Elric while the oldest, Edward, came flying to the floor and woke up from the fall. "HUH!?" He panicked a moment and then realized he was on a train. "Right…we're going to Central….are we there yet?" He complained. Al laughed slightly and told him to get up.

"Brother you're on the floor, get up." Al commanded. Ed obeyed reluctantly, and shifted his glance to that around him. "And yes, brother, we're finally here!" He cheered. Ed smiled and looked to the suitcase in the cubby above them. He stood up on the train seat, then climbed onto the table and grabbed his suitcase first, then grabbed Al and jumped down.

Ed hadn't gotten any taller and by the looks of it, it didn't seem he would. Before his death, Ed had actually gained around six or seven inches and now stood at exactly five foot five inches. Edward sighed as the train came to a complete stop. Ed handed Al the suitcase – Al's suitcase – and held onto his own. "Alright, we're HERE!" He exclaimed with joy. Al nodded and led Ed off of the train. The station was bustling, busy with boarding and un-boarding. Ed looked around and blinked. For some reason it seemed familiar, but not in the same sense as what the train station in Resembool. "Huh…" He shrugged it off and looked at Al. Alphonse smiled and told him to follow him so he could take him to meet the Colonel.

It seemed to be quite a while before they arrived to the Military HQ, and Ed kept complaining about his feet hurting. For some reason, Ed said, it was hurting as if it were asleep. Like when your foot hurts because you haven't used it in a while and all the blood had escaped, leaving it cold and in pain. Yup, that seemed to be the case. Either way, when they arrived, Al told Ed to stay put.

The alchemist nodded and stood outside the door. Al left to the inside.

Alphonse walked to the Colonel's office and knocked. There was a clash and a loud shout, and the Colonel rushed to the door. He had gotten startled and fell out of his chair, taking most of the stuff on his desk with him. The Colonel opened the door and blinked. "Alphonse, what are you doing here?" He asked then looked back to the mess he had made. "Uhm, if you can excuse this mess, come in." Roy told Al.

Al nodded and set foot into his office, a quiet laugh escaping from his mouth.

Outside, Edward saw a bunch of crows. "Uh…" He more curiously decided to take a closer examination. So he climbed a tree that was near the building and jumped onto the roof. He saw the crows fly down at him and gawk as if Ed had done something to offend them. "Whoa! GET AWAY!!!" He shouted and swatted at them. He jumped from the roof, landing awkwardly, but still successfully and ran inside shutting the door behind him. He panted and grabbed at his chest, feeling his heart beat. His heart rate had sky rocketed from fear. Sighing angrily, he stomped to the main lobby's information desk. "Uhm, can you help me and tell me where Colonel Roy Mustang's office is?" Ed asked the lady at the counter. Ed was breathing hard as the woman noticed.

"Yes, gimme a second." She told him and wrote some things down on a small piece of paper. "There. Go according to those. He's upstairs." Ed grinned at her and nodded.

"Thanks!" He bowed and turned to begin walking.

"No problem, sir."

Meanwhile with Al and Mustang, Alphonse helped clean the Colonel's mess and apologized for startling him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean for that to happen. But I assure you, you'll be even MORE shocked when you hear— " And sudden the door swung open.

"AL!!! THOSE THINGS OUTSIDE WERE YELLING AT ME!!!" He yelled at Al. "Don't you EVER leave me out there with those……black feathered……PEOPLE!!!" He cried out. Mustang looked completely shocked. It was Ed. It was really him. Mustang looked to Al and Al sweat dropped.

"I told you, you'd be more shocked." Al told him. Edward blinked and pointed to Roy.

"Who's this guy, Al? A friend of your's?" He asked, unsure. Al shook his head and told him the details, telling Ed who Mustang was and other things as well. "So this is Mustang, huh? He's not all cracked up as you said he'd be." Mustang glanced at Ed, then back to Al and leaned over the desk to Al, asking him something.

"Does he not remember me, or something?" Al nodded. "How come?"

"Because…he has no memory." Al told him simply.

"Oh…and also, how is he alive again?" Mustang asked. Ed cut in.

"I was brought back by Al." That's when it clicked in Roy's mind: Al was human again.

"And…how are you human? I mean, Al…when did you get your body back?" He asked. "And what is he?? Homunculus?" He questioned further.

"Uh…Ed got it back; Ed is human; is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Al replied. Ed was sort of confused by this.

"Uhhhh…." He just stood slightly dumbfounded. Colonel Mustang sighed and shook his head, and resumed to relaxing. This was how he spent the day. He got up, came to work, slacked off, got criticized by Riza, and then went home, and went to bed. The thing is, no one ever seemed to yell at him for the right reasons.

"You know, Colonel...with how you're slacking so much, you'll end up never being the Fuhrer..." Al said. Mustang looked up.

"Oh, you don't think I'll become the Fuhrer?" He said and slammed a fist upon his desk, a few papers scattering away. "I WILL become Fuhrer. I WILL be the strongest man in the military, power-wise." He said, striking a pose. Al and even Ed shook their heads and decided it was time to go.

"Colonel? We need to go. It was nice talking to you..." Al said as he quietly backed off, while Ed just stood staring at him. "C'mon, Ed..."

**-- Later that Night... ----**

When they got a hotel room in Central and parted for the night, Ed fell asleep almost instantly. Alphonse had watched him the remainer of the night and finally went to sleep, but not without constantly reasking himself many questions like: "Will I have to try and regain his memories all alone? Or will someone help me? Can he get all those memories back? Or are some of them lost forever? God, Ed...why'd you have to die?" He fell onto the bed with a long sigh and closed his eyes. Alphonse then later fell asleep.

**-- The Next Morning... ---**

The next morning, Ed was the last to wake. Al found him in the bed snuggled tightly in his blankets. When Al tried waking Ed, it seemed to fail everytime. "Hey, Ed...wake up..." He said in Ed's ear. Not responsive. "Hmm...Ed, I've got food..." Al said. Surprisingly, still no response. "ED! WAKE UP!!!" He shouted loudly out of frustration. Wow, it was hard taking care of Ed. He was just like a baby, lost with no clue where to go. And now he was refusing to wake up? The stress was piling upon Al even moreso. "C'mooooon...please wake up?" Not responsive.

Again, he tried waking Ed.

Not responsve.

Again.

None.

Again.

None.

Finally, Al just sat at the edge of Ed's bed and uncovered Ed's feet the blanket covered. "Oh, Eeedwaaaard! If you don't wake up, I'll tickle you...I know you hate being tickled, especially on your feet." Al snickered and neared on hand to one of Ed's feet. Still, not responsive. Finally, Al dived in and tickled Ed to no return. Edward was wide awake now, and laughing. Sudden, a sneeze was heard from the boy.

Al blinked and frowned. "Are you sick, Ed?" he asked. Ed shook his head.

"Not that I know of..." Ed said with a stuffy-sounded voice. Al frowned moreso in worry, now. Ed usually didn't wake up to most things just because he was a hard sleeper, but now that al thought about it, it seemed to fit. Ed was having more trouble than usual waking up, and that usually came with being sick.

"I think you are, Brother. I think you should rest yourself. We can leave when you're feeling better." Al said, pushing Ed down from the now sitting-up position he was in. Ed shook his head. _Great, he's refusing. That's JUST like him, so determined to do other things than to rest. HE KNOWS HE NEEDS THE REST! SO WHY DOESN'T HE GET IT?! He's so darn stubborn...,_ thought Alphonse. "Ed, you're going to rest, whether you like it or not." Al threatened. Ed shook his head again and pushed himself up, showing Al that he wasn't gonna take commands from him.

"Al, I'm not sitting here and wasting time. We outta be getting back. Besides, what else is there to do around this place?" Ed said and looked out the window. The city bustled below them.

"Oh, Brother...you're just so stubborn..." He sighed greatly. Oh, how he wished for his brother to listen to him just once!

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, then. I hope this was at least an O.K. chapter! I tried pretty hard! I'm doing it from memory of the RP me and an Al I knew (Jaime Peterson), and it seems to have gone a bit of a different direction. Oh well, I hope it's okay though. I'm only one person, y'know. OwO_


	13. Silence: Chapter Twelve

**_Silence..._**

**Chapter Twelve:** No Nemories Left to Remember...

* * *

It seemed as if Edward would never find that lost memory. With how the pace of which he remembered things was going, he'd never seek out this forgotten past. With a long sigh, Al shook his head with sadness. How he longed for Ed to listen to him. He really did. "You know, Brother, you could actually try listening to me for once. I mean, we both know you're sick with something, so you outta be resting!"

The short boy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You woke me up, so now I'm not resting. This is _YOUR_ fault!" Ed accused. Al looked offended.

"_MY_ fault? You think this is my fault, Brother? Well, you're wrong. You're the one who got yourself sick, so it's _your_ fault!" Al pointed at Ed and then turned his back from Ed, and angrily pouted. Man, taking charge was harder for Al then it had been for Ed. How was he going to do this?

Alphonse thought long and hard about that, and finally thought back far enough into his and Ed's own past that he realized just how Ed had gotten Al's body back the first time. "Military…" He murmured. "I'll be back, brother, you stay here….oh, what am I saying…just don't get into any trouble, Ed!" Al told him.

* * *

**-- Back at Colonel Mustang's Office… ---**

Al sat across from Mustang's desk, and as shy as he was, had been being very blunt. "Colonel, I'm desperate! This is just a last resort! When's the next nearest State Alchemist Exams?" He asked, and then bit his lower lip. The Colonel looked amused.

"Following your brother's footsteps now, are we?" Roy asked the boy. "I'll do what I can. But I must say that it may not be very likely that I'll actually be able to get you into the military." Roy said, frowning. Al smiled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just find a way to make me look impressive, just like you did for Ed, long ago…" Al told him. "I'm sure something will come good out of it. It did for Ed…why not me?" Alphonse continued.

Mustang nodded and looked at Alphonse. "Alright, then. I'll see what I can do." Al's smile brightened greatly and he literally jumped to Mustang, hugging him tightly. Mustang began to panic and gasp for air.

"THANK YOOOOUUUUU!!!!" Al later let go and went to the door. "Thanks again, Colonel!" And he left.

* * *

**-- Back at the Hotel… ---**

Edward lay boredly upon the cushioned bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was on his back, his left knee bent with its foot flat upon the bed's surface, while his other leg was bent and the ankle was rested against the knee of his other leg. Edward had crossed his arms behind his head, lacing the fingers of his hands together. "When's he gonna get back? I'm getting bored of just sitting here…" He grunted as the door opened. Ed unlaced his fingers and used those same hands to push his body up as his legs untwisted and were crossed now.

"Hey, Ed! Alright, I have plans for you and I today, so, let's get started!" Al said cheerfully. He tossed Ed some clothes to change into and he himself went through their suitcases for something.

Ed looked quite confused now. "Huh? What's going on? What happened to you blabbering about me having to lay down 'cause I'm **sick**?" The blonde boy asked. "Al? What're you looking for?" He changed his questions suddenly, but for only one reason: why was Al acting so happy?

"Brother, you and I are gonna go look at some products here in a bit. Winrii….she always made these for you…" Al looked down and looked quite sad, emotionally.

"Winrii….I know that name…" Ed muttered and looked at Al. Alphonse looked up and smiled.

"Brother, get dressed." He told him with a chuckle. Ed blinked and shook his head, laughing slightly himself.

"Alright, then." And he began to slip on his black pants, tightening the belt on it so they'd stay up on him. He then slipped on his tank top shirt which was black, like his pants, and then a black, silver-lined jacket. Lastly, he slipped on his socks and shoes. "Alright, I'm ready, Alphonse!" He said.

Al had been gathering some objects and things - which were mainly money and a few lists of things to do, and as they readied up, Ed became bored of waiting. "We ever gonna actually leave, Al?" He asked, plainly, as he sat on the bed. "'Cause it's taking an awfully long time! And it's making me bored!" He complained. Al looked over, and smiled.

"We're gonna leave in a bit, Ed, be patient!" He told him. Ed grunted in annoyance and plopped down on the bed, waiting...waiting...

Waiting...

Still waiting...

"Brother! Let's go!" Ed jumped at the voice calling him. He must have fallen asleep; he was waiting so long! Looking around quicky, as if something had triggered an alarm, he sighed.

"We're actually gonna leave?" He asked. "'Bout time!! Man, what took you so long, Alphonse?" He asked, grabbing gloves that were currently being held out to him by Al. "And...do I have to wear these? 'Cause they make my hands really sweaty...and I really don't like it..." Ed looked at the gloves. Al smiled.

"I think it would be best if you did wear them. Barely anyone knows about you still being alive, so I think they'd be afraid if you weren't like you used to be. Heck, brother, most people think you're really dead! All thanks to Mustang telling all the major news paper companies to put it on the front page." Al then began shuffling around again, looking for something. "...I still have the news paper clipping, here..." And with those words, he handed over a whole FRONT page to him. "Somehow, they managed to capture us in the news paper, and honestly, I'm having suspicions about those homunculi that attacked us. One that was much like a homunculus named Envy, and one named Lust, she had the ability to transform, but her name was...Hatred..." Ed was slightly confused. But he managed to understand a few things.

"You think that maybe she transformed into military personnel and told the Colonel?" Edward, who still was confused, asked. Al nodded in agreement. "That can't be good..." He looked down at the news paper clipping. A picture of Ed lying there, on the floor dead, actually sent a few memories back to him. Ed's eyes widened as his hands shook. He looked shocked, frightened, and so much more, and he looked especially angry. "Envy...he..." He looked at his feet, his golden hair covering up his eyes, shadowing much of his face along with it. Only his clenched teeth and his nose were visable.

He was so tensed up right there. The boy looked so vulnerable, so angered. As he tried so hard to calm down, he found the memories of him being stabbed hurting too much. It was too hard to believe that this boy had only been alive for so long, for less than a year. That was the price. His past was the price of him being reborn as a successful human transmutation. His memories, the feelings he had when he was younger. All those dreams and events he had. All those fights he shared with Alphonse. All those times he had to come back to Winrii's home to get automail maintance...

Gone...

Vanished...

Perished for as long as thought possible. It seemed Alphonse would never get Ed's memories back. "Ed..." Soft words were spoken as if a way to help him calm. "It's alright, there's nothing you can do now...just be glad you're alive...be happy...for me..." He looked down in sadness as he remembered the memories Ed could not. "I promise...I will...find a way...to heal you..." Al spoke again. Ed's tensed body froze for a moment as he looked up, his eyes showing fear as of right then.

That was what Ed was afraid of. Al's plans to do just that. "...But...how, Al? How will you succeed at that? It's as if every time I sleep, they disappear, these memories you remind me of one day. I have only the memories that I have from this life time, the Gate won't let me have my old ones back for very long for they were the..." Ed suddenly went down...

Ed was shot down to the ground by a shooting pain through his head. He clenched his teeth tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed and held his head also very tightly. "AAAAAGH!" He screamed. Al looked up in worry and ran to him grabbing a hold of his shoulders and shaking him vigorously, trying to calm him down.

"You...you didn't...brother! Please!!! Stop!!" Ed was thrashing about right now as Al was trying his best to calm him. Moments later, Ed finally calmed but it was thanks to passing out. "Brother...what happened...?" He whispered as he had Ed in his arms. Great, Ed had to pass out on him of all people. Then again, he only had him TO pass out on since they were the only two people in the room.

"Brother...I really will find your memories back, and I'll do it...even if it means having to join...the military..." Al whispered again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Heheh...yup, another chapter. I've found the documents I saved the RP in so that's why there's been so many updates for this. _

_Also, soon this story will be done. Either the next chapter will end it, or the one after that, I assure you that much. _

_After that, you'll be happy to know I'll be rewriting either just a few chapters, or perhaps the whole damn story! XD Anyways, just to note: there WILL be a sequel to it. I'm still trying for a name at it though, then I'll start writing. Perhaps you guys can help me out and give me some **NAME SUGGESTIONS**!?_

_Leave your "name suggestions" in your reviews you leave, okies? Thanks, guys, you've been a big help! Thanks for all your support, also. I hope you had fun reading this, cause I..._

_I had a lotta fun writing it. OwO Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! _


End file.
